Forever On My Lips
by Morning Sunrise 656
Summary: Lauren Swann loves James Norrington,but he loves her sister,Elizabeth.James only sees Lauren as a friend.What happens when he realizes he loves her?Is he to late?Read and find out.-Lauren's Point of view-Please Review!


I wrapped my robe tightly around myself, and walked out of the cabin my sister, Elizabeth, and I had been staying in. It was the dead of night. I couldn't help but notice how diffrent the ship looked at night. Long shadows were cast up and down the deck. The wind blew and sent a chill up my spine. "Elizabeth will be angry if she finds out that I left the cabin without her", I barely whispered. We had decided that we would sneek out after dark to explore the ship, but Elizabeth was asleep when it was time to sneek out. I didn't really feel like waking her up, so I went out by myself. Mostly the reason was because I couldn't sleep, not because I wanted to explore.

I was only nine and a half at the time, Elizabeth was a year older than me. I had dark brown hair that fell in waves down my back, tanned skin, and hazel eyes. Come to think of it, I'm the complete opposite of Elizabeth. I didn't care though, she was the best sister a person could ask for.

Looking around, I sighed. I missed mother. She had died four months ago, of an illness that no one could treat. The doctors had said, after she died, that it was some kind of fever. Father, Elizabeth, and I were heart broken. We all missed her dearly. Sometimes, during the night, I can hear father crying over her. That always made me want to cry.

Now, we were sailing to Port Royal. We were going there on request that my father become governor. Father said that it would be good for us, I wasn't so sure. I was glad that my father would be becoming governor, but I would miss my old home. There were so many happy memories there. I guess, I was afraid that I would forget everything, even mother.

I began humming an old song mother used to sing to Elizabeth and I. That song always made me happy. I walked over to the railing of the ship, and looked down to see waves crashing against it's hull. That was when I heard the sound of someone coming towards. I stopped humming and whirled around. I sighed in relief, it was only Lutinent James Norrington. I placed a hand on my chest. "I do think you nearly gave me a heart attack, Lutinent", I said with a small laugh. I could see a small smile playing on his lips. "My apologies, Miss Swann.''

Lutinent Norrington was four years older than myself. He was fairly tall and had sparkling green eyes. "Oh, it's quite alright. But, you must call me Lauren." He smiled a bit. " I will, but only if you call me James." James, I never thought about calling him by his first name. You would never call someone with a title by his first name, everyone always said that it was very disrespectful. "Are you sure?" He nodded. So, I would call him James. "Alright then, James", I said trying out the name. I liked how it sounded. "If it's not to much to ask, Miss Lauren, what are you doing out at this hour?" I didn't know what to say, really. I shrugged. "I guess, I couldn't sleep well." He seemed to understand, prehaps he couldn't sleep well himself.

"Would you like for me to escort you back to your cabin, Miss Lauren'', he asked kindly. "Thank you, James. I would like that very much. With that, I slipped my arm around his, and he escorted me back to my cabin.

When we got there we said our goodnights to each other. As he was walking away, I felt like I needed to say something more. "James", I called after him. He turned around to face me. "Yes, Miss Lauren." I smiled to myself. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad to call you my friend." He nodded. "I'm glad I can say the same."

With that, I slipped into the cabin, careul not to wake Elizabeth.

That night, I realized that I truely loved James Norrington.

**Eight Years Later!**

I glided down the grand staircase of the masion that I now called my home. We had sucessfully sailed to Port Royal, and my father had become governor. Father was right this is a great place, but I miss home still.

James had been away for awhile, training to move up to a higher rank, I suppossed. I never told a sole that I loved him, but Elizabeth. James, though, saw me as no more than a good friend and no less than the governor's daughter. We were good friends though, I felt like I was the only person who really understood him. Father had told Elizabeth and I, last night, that James would be coming home this evening. I was thrilled.

I made my way to the small library that was in the mansion. This was one of my favorite places to be. Sometimes I would come in here, pick out a book, and just sit on the floor until I had finished it. I picked out a book that caught my intrest, and left the library. Today, I would go out and read in the garden.

I walked out of the mansion, and into the garden. It was very lovely. I decided that I would sit among the rose, thay always were my favorites. I sat down on the soft grass, tucking my legs beside me.

I read for about two and a half hours when I heard someone call my name. I closed my book and got up as quick as i could , and ran inside. As I rounded the corner, I saw James standing by the door. He looked as dashing as ever. I had to smile. "James." He looked over at me and smiled brightly. "Oh, Lauren, is that you? My how you have grown", he stated teasingly. I trotted over to him and embraced him in a hug. "I've missed you Admirl." He nodded. "Actually, it's Captain now." I stepped back and said, "Oh is it now", in a playful manner. I laughed and a smile came across his face.

Just as I began to speak, Elizabeth and our father came down the staircase. Fater spoke first,"Ah, nice to see you again, Admirl." I grinned. "It's Captain now, Father", I said. "Our congradulations", Father said.

Then, James spied Elizabeth. A smile lit up his whole walked up to her, she to smiled brightly. He took her hand and twirled her in a small circle. "Elizabeth, you have grown into a fine young woman." She blushed a bright pink. I frowned. What was he getting at? "It is lovely to see you again, your just as charming as I remember you to be." I looked on, not knowing what to expect next. "Won't you join us for tea, Captain", Elizabeth asked a bit boldly. Elizabeth was not the least bit shy. "I would love to, Miss Swann." It was the way James was looking at her that got to me. He had never looked at her that way before. "Captain, you must call me Elizabeth." James nodded.

We all went to the parlor and sat at a small table. "Captain Norrington won't you tell us all about your training to become Captain", Father asked. James and Father engaged in a conversation that could not hold my intrest. So, I just sat.

As Father and James finished talking, the butler brought in the tea. I sat quietly, and sipped my tea. I wondered what James was up to. I had never seen him look at anyone that way. James had never shone any attraction towards Elizabeth before, why now? I know that Elizabeth would not betray me and fall in love with James. Her heart lies somewhere else. She had told me that she fancies William Turner, a young man that we rescued at sea when we were sailing to Port Royal.

I noticed that James was glacing at Elizabeth every other miniute. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow in question, but he didn't notice. I so hoped never to compete with my sister over James, but Elizabeth could capture the heart of any man she desired. Now, the only question was, did she mean to capture James's heart.

''Well this was very nice'', Father said getting up from his seat. I had been oblivios to everything that had been said. "We really must do it again, soon hopefully", my father continued as James and Elizabeth got up. I quickly followed suit. We followed James to the door. "See you soon'', Elizabeth called. Father waved a fairwell and headed off upstairs to the study. Elizabeth, to, left. That left James and I. "It was nice to see you again", I said a bit unhappily. James looked at me concerned. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head no. "Goodbye, James", I said as James slipped throught the door, shutting it behind him.

I stood staring at the door for a while, angry with myself. Finally, I went upstairs to my room. I ran through my door and threw myself onto my bed, bursting out in tears.

Before too long, there was a quiet knock on my door. "Who is it", I said trying to silence my sobbing. "It is Sophia", answered the person who knocked. "Oh, you may come in." Sophia was my maid, but also a very close friend. She understood me. Sophia treated me like I was her own daughter.

She came in and gave me an odd sympathetic look. It was as if she knew what was wrong, without having to ask. "Is it Captain Norrington", she asked. I nodded. "How'd you know", I asked wiping away my tears. "I see the way you look at him." If she could see it how could James not. "Apperently, he doesn't", my voice broke mid-sentence. I sighed. Sophia set down the sheets she had been carrying, and sat down beside me. She wiped away a few tears that I had missed. "He loves Elizabeth, and he just looks right through me." Sophia looked at me and smiled sweetly. "You don't know that." I nodded eratically. "You should have seen him today. Once a man falls in love with Elizabeth, it's like a curse, he can't fall out of love with her", it was the best way I could describe it. I love Elizabeth with all my heart, but she does have an effect on men that I don't.

That night I cried myself to sleep, with Sophia stroking my hair, gentelly.

When I woke up, Sophia was not there. She must have gotten sleepy and went to her own room. I slipped out of my bed, to realise that I had fallen asleep in my dress from the day before. I went behind my changing curtain, and slipped out of the heavy thing. Just as I did so, two maids came in. "Do you wish for us to help you Miss Swann", one asked. "Yes please." They came around the changing curtain, and I saw that it was Estell and Valerie. They were very kind maids.

I picked out a pale blue dress with white trim, and they slipped it over my head. Then, Estell laced it up in the back." Thank you two so much", I said and left my room to go downstairs.

I was about to enter the dining room when I heard voices. One belonged to my father, the other belonged to...James. What were they talking about. I was to late, I didn't even get to hear a word of what they said. I did hear them say goodbye, though, then James went around the corner I was standing behind. He bumped into me, not seeing me. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lauren. I didn't see you." I recovered myself from the slight blow and said, "It's fine, James. I didn't expect to see you here." He smiled his charming smile. "I had some buisness to tend to with your father. I better be going, I hope you have a lovely morning." I know I looked confused, it was unlike him to not say as much to me. He was one of my closest friends, even if he had eyes for Elizabeth. "You to", I said dumstruck.

I entered the dining room just as the food was being brought to the table. I still wondered what James and Father were talking about. I had a hunch, though, that it was about Elizabeth. I took my place at the table and was served my food.

"Good morning, darling", Father said. "Good morning to you to, good morning Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled. "Good morning, Lauren." I didn't say much through the entire meal. When someone spoke to me I would smile and nod , or say little things in all the right places.

After breakfast, I asked Father if I could go for a walk. He said he didn't mind. So, I went for a walk. The beach seemed like a good place to start, and a good place to make me forget my worries and troubles.

I started down the beach when I saw James out of the corner of my eye. He walked over to me and smiled. "Hello, James", I said. "Hello again, would you like to accompany me on a stroll." My heart swelled at the idea, maybe he didn't love Elizabeth after all.

We walked up and down the beach, chatting all the way. It was only small talk, though, and James didn't really seem to be into the conversation.

"Don't you think this whether is lovely, James", I asked. He did not answer. "James?'' He didn't seem to be paying much attention to me. "James, what is on your mind",I asked. Still no answer."James",I almost yelled. He snapped to in an instant. "Yes, I'm awfully sorry. Can you repeat the question", he said seeming dazed. I sighed. "What is on your mind" He looked down, he didn't seem like he wanted to answer.

"Well, there is a girl that I fancy", he started. My heart fluttered at the possibility that he could be talking about me. My heart began to beat vey loudly, I was sure he would hear it. "She has grown into a fine young woman, and i have been watching her for a while now." My heart shattered into a million pieces upon hearing that. I tried desperatly to hold back my tears. "I would like to ask your permission to court her, and you're help doing so", he said dreamily. "Who are you speaking of", I asked dumbly, even though I knew who he was speaking about. He looked at me, shocked. "Why, Elizabeth, of course. Who did you think I was talking about? So, do I have your permission and help?"

I was on the brink of sobbing uncontrolably. I couldn't tell him he didn't have my help and permission, he would grow very suspicious if I did. I had no choice, I had to. I was very tempted, though, to tell him of her love for William Turner, which she told to me in confidence that I would not tell a sole.

"You have my permission and my help", I whispered, sounding defeated. He nodded and smiled estatically, not noticing how I said what I had said. "How shall I help you", I asked not sounding as defeated as before. "Tell me everything about Elizabeth. Her likes and dislikes. Whatever you think can help me win her favor", he said with a smile.

For the next three hours I gave James a tell-all about Elizabeth, leaving out the secrets she had told me. When we finished James thanked me and walked me back to my home. The reason I helped him was because it would have killed me to see him sad. If you love someone, all you want is to see them happy, no matter how much it hurts you.

That night I fell asleep feeling numb, feeling nothing at all.

The next morning I woke up and didn't feel like getting out of my bed. Sophia entered my room, prehaps to help me dress. "What's wrong, dear", she asked. I covered my head up and said, "I don't feel well." Sophia honestly didn't believe me because she came and sat on my bed beside me. "Why don't you tell me what's really wrong." I couldn't deny her. "Yesterday Captain Norrington asked me for my premission and help to court Elizabeth." She looked at me knowingly. "What did you say", that was all she said. "I said yes to both because if you love someone all you want to do is make them happy, even if it hurts you in the process."

She smiled. "Even though you feel like you've just made the biggest mistake, you've done the right thing." I got up, there was no point in me staying in bed all day. "Will you help me dress", I asked Sophia. She picked out a dress for me. It was a soft yellow. Once I had it on, I hugged Sophia. "I'm glad I have someone like you", that was all I could manage to say.

The day went on very slowly, it was the slowest day of my life. James was at the mansion most of the day. He and Elizabeth talked about everything imaginable. Before he left, he kissed her hand. That was when I couldn't bare it anymore. I ran out to the garden and cried until my eyes were dry. I was angry with myself, i was acting like a small child who didn't get their way. In the end, I gave up and went to my room for the night.

The maids swapped my dress for a night gown, and I laid down on my bed. I couldn't find sleep, though. Before long, I heard a familiar knock on my door. I knew it was Elizabeth befor I went to the door.

She was standing in the hallway in her light blue night gown, her hair pulled over her shoulder. She was, also, holding a candle. "Come in". She sat the candle down on my small nightstand and sat down on my bed. I sat down beside her. For a long time we did not speak. I was at a loss for words, what would I say my sister who was being courted by the man I loved?

"Does this not bother you", she asked me. It took me by surprise. "Does what bother me?" She looked at me like I had just slapped her. "The fact that Captain Norrington is courting me. I know how you feel about him." I sighed. What to say? There was no possible way I could tell her the truth, Elizabeth surely would turn James away If she knew I still loved him. It would kill James, he loves her so much. "My heart lies else where", I lied. She seemed to believe what I said. I was glad of it.

She left my room shortly after our short conversation. I soon found sleep. When I did I had a beautiful dream.

_I walked down a path through some brush. When the path ended, I came out into a huge field of wildflowers. Sitting amongst them was James. I smiled when I saw him. He saw me and got up. We ran to each other. When I reached him, I jumped into his arms. He spun me around, then, stopped and looked into my eyes. He slowly and gentelly kissed me. _

I woke up all to soon. I never wanted the dream to end.

**One Month Later!**

I still felt awful about James and Elizabeth. Secretly, I hoped that Elizabeth would reject James completly, and stomp on his heart, that way he would come running to me. It bothered my greatly when I thought about that, how could I wish that on the person I loved most? James hadn't completely forgot about me, yet. He would sometimes stop me to talk, mostly it was about him and Elizabeth, and how I was to thank. It made me feel good to hear him say that. Once he told me I was the best friend a person could have. He has no idea how much it hurts me to see him and Elizabeth.

One day I was out in the garden when James saw me and came up to me. "Hello, Lauren! I have some great news that I wish to share with you." I smiled up at him. "What news?" He looked very excited. "I'm going to be promoted to Commadore next week." I was happy for him. "That is absolutely great." He hugged me, and told me how great of a friend I was. I wanted to say that that's all I would ever be to him, but I held my tongue. He was oblivious to my love for him. He always would be.

It wasn't until later that night when I got the worst news, the worst news for me.

It was late and I went into the dining room, to find Father sitting there sipping some tea from a china cup. I sat in the chair next to his. "Why are you up so late", he asked softly. I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." He nodded. "Would you like some tea, dear?" I nodded. He told the butler to fetch me some, but I didn't really want any. "Captain Norrington just left." I wondered why he was here, I hadn't heard him come in. "Really, I didn't hear him come in", I said. He nodded. "Would you like to know a secret?" What secret could Father possibly want to tell me. "Yes." I was sure whatever the secret was, it wouldn't come as a surprise. "Captain Norrington has asked me for Elizabeth's hand in marriage, and I gace him my blessing. Promise that you won't tell Elizabeth."

I was wrong, I was surprised. I had long ago given up hope that James would forget Elizabeth and come to me. I had not expected this so soon, though. It had only been a couple of months. I knew that Elizabeth would not accept, she still fancied William Turner. "Your secret is safe with me." I could feel tears filling my eyes. I couldn't stop them from spilling. "Whatever is wrong", Father asked. I would have to lie. I hated lying. "I'm just so happy for them." He smiled and gave a small chuckle. "It is a smart match, but don't worry. We will find you a great man to become your husband." I didn't think I could ever love another man. My heart had been crushed so many imes in the past month.

The week went by all so fast, and before I knew it the day of Jame's promotion was upon me. I had lost all hope, and a lot of sleep. The maids helped me dress for the promotion. I wore a new dress Father had gotten me. It was rather tight.

We got to the ceromony in plenty of time, Elizabeth looked as if she was having a hard time breathing. "Are you alright", I would ask her every now and then. My answers were always, "Yes, I'm fine."

When the ceromony began all the officers lined up in two lines. The pointed their swords up into the air. James walked in beetween the two line. When he reached it's end Father handed him a sword which he swung in the air. Then, Father started to read some long speech. I wasn't really paying attention to any of the ceromony, my mind was somewhere else.

After the ceromony there was a small after party. I saw James walk away with Elizabeth. I knew what would happen, he would ask her to marry him. I wasn't so sure what her answer would be, though. I figured she would say no at first, because she loves William Turner. Then, I thought she might say yes, and do what Father wished for her to do.

All of a sudden, I heard James scream for Elizabeth. I whirled around and ran to where they where they had been standing. Elizabeth was not there. It was then, that I realized that she had fallen into the harbor below. James was about to jump in after her, but I grabbed his arm and held him back.

Everyone was beginning to realize what had happened, and started running over. "What happened", I heard father yell. Someone told him that she fell in. All of the officers ran to the docks below. I didn't notice that I was still attached to James, when I did I immediatly let him go. We, to, also ran to the docks.

When we got there, a rugged looking man was dragging Elizabeth onto the docks. It all happened so quickly. I saw that Elizabeth was alright, but only after her corset was cut away. I was relieved she was fine. Father wrapped his coat around her shoulders and helped her up. I went to stand by them.

James tried to have Elizabeth's rescuer arrested, but she protested. He acted like he was going to shake hands with the man, but instead he yanked up his shirt sleeve, revealing a 'P' branded into his arm. James ordered for some shackles for the man. He, then, rolled up his sleeve up more to show a sparrow in flight. James said something about Jack Sparrow, but the man corrected him with Captain. A man handed James all of Captain Jack Sparrow's belongings. I presumed that the man was a pirate, since the word had been mentioned several times. Captain Jack Sparrow was shackled.

The shackled man, then, lunged for Elizabeth, and wrapped his chains around her neck. They were dangerously close to her skin. I yelled at him and tried to get foreward, but someone caught me by the arm. It was James.

Father wanted to shoot the man who held Elizabeth hostage, but decided against it in fear that she would be harmed in the process. The pirate ordered for his things, then made Elizabeth place them on him. After she was finished, he put his pistol to her head. He said something about the day he was almost caught, and pushed Elizabeth forward. James released me to catch her. The pirate grabbed a rode and swung away on it. He had made his escape.

James ordered his men after him, and they gave chase. Elizabeth, Father, and I went home.

Elizabeth told me of the proposal, and she didn't know what she should do. I told her that she should follow her heart. It seemed like the best thing for her to do.

Father had said that the pirate that had threatened Elizabeth was caught and was to be hung the next morning. I fell asleep easily that night, tired from the long day.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by cannon fire. I ran to the window to see a ship with black sails in the harbor and pirates running everywhere. "Surely, they are here for the man who was caught earlier", I whispered. I saw some of the pirates running towards the mansion. I ran to find Elizabeth. In the back of my mind, I hoped that James was safe.

I found Elizabeth running down the hallway, I ran after her. "We have to hide", she yelled at me. "If we go opposite ways, they will have a harder time finding us. Go down the other hallway", she continued. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew she was right. I ran down the opposite hallway as fast as I could, praying for everyone I loved to be safe.

I saw some pirated running to me, they had me cornered. They knew it to. My only means of escape was a window, with a two-story drop. I would have to take the risk and jump.

I flew the window open, and jumped out of it. I screamed as I fell. Thankfully, I landed in a bush. I was fine, but what about Elizabeth, Father, and...James?

I got up and ran down the street, looking for help, when something hard hit me over the head.

**A Few Hours Later!**

When i woke up I was lying in some kind of cot. "Thank the Lord you're alright", I heard Father say. I saw a James sitting in a chair beside where I was lying. I tried to sit up, but James stopped me. "You need to rest", he explained. Wait? Where was Elizabeth?

"We fear Elizabeth has been taken by the pirates that invaded Port Royal", James said. "You have to go after her", I yelled. "We are working on that", Father said and he and James left the room. I got up, not caring that I needed rest. I felt awful not being able to do anything.

Later, I found out that William Turner had released the pirate that threatened Elizabeth, stole a ship, and set out to find Elizabeth. I always knew he loved her. Father told me that Commadore Norrington had also set out to find Elizabeth. It looked to be a race to see who could get there first, and capture her heart.

I relly missed James and Elizabeth. I still loved James, I would no matter what. I figured that if he did marry Elizabeth, I could still love him in secret. It wouldn't be the same, though.


End file.
